


рейло фик

by Shark_Puppy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ReleaseTheRianJohnsonCut, F/M, stan loona, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: короткометражка по фанфкам Рейло :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Kudos: 2





	рейло фик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



Рэй поднимает Кайло и выбрасывает его в мусорю чертовски уничтожен

**Author's Note:**

> Рэй - лесбиянка, и эти отношения чертовски отвратительны


End file.
